


Crescendo

by brightingales (zoeteniets)



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Operas, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/brightingales
Summary: James takes Harry to the opera. Harry tries to pay attention but having James so close to him in a private opera box is just too distracting.Takes place in an au where James and Harry get together after the St*rry wedding falls through.





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was at the opera last night (I know, I’ve very middle class. In my defence, I live in a city where opera tickets are £10) and my mind started to wonder midway through the second half… oops?
> 
> This isn’t quite the porn and feels that I promised. Forgive me?  

 

 

They leave after it is over. It is the right decision for everyone. Harry needs time to fully process the decisions he has made, and James needs time to get used to the idea that now when he and Harry wake up tangled in each other’s arms the young man won’t be cruelly ripped from his grasp as he has been so many times before.

So, they go. Two suitcases in James’s car, passports thrown into the glovebox just in case, a map in the boot as a back-up if the GPS cuts out. They go wherever they please, and Harry has seen more of the country he calls home in the last two weeks than he has in twenty years. They stop in little chocolate box villages, quirky towns Harry has never heard of, and big cities that stretch for miles and yet never feel too overwhelming.

That’s where they are now. James has booked them in for a five-star hotel telling Harry that he wants to show him what true luxury feels like. He’ll never admit it, but Harry adores this side of James- the way James becomes adorably excited when he has the chance to show Harry something new. And there’s a lot he wants them to share together, it seems. There are new foods to try, new wines to drink, even new fabrics to wear. A fresh suit, tailored just for Harry, lies on the bed beside him as he dries off from his shower in a fluffy white robe. If he was with anyone else, he would be worried that all this flashy materialism was a hollow gesture. An ugly boast. An attempt to buy him. And while he can’t deny that James is definitely showing off it’s not about how much cash he can flash. It’s about things he wants to experience with Harry. Things he wants Harry to be able to give his opinion on. Because he cares what he thinks.

He falls in love with James all over again when he takes Harry to a new beauty spot off the beaten path. Or when he puts on a scented candle in their cruddy little hotel room, so that it feels more like home rather than the only place they could find for the night. Or when he plays a CD on the car stereo and explains why he likes each track so much. Harry shares things about himself too. But he’s happy to let James take the lead here. It’s not obvious, but Harry can tell from the constant small touches to his arm and the way James always looks him in the eye when he asks what Harry wants to do next, that James is still getting used to being in a relationship with someone that he truly cares for.

So, Harry follows James all over the place, agrees to all of James’s suggestions, not because he feels like he has to but because he loves spending time with James so much that it doesn’t matter where they are as long as they’re together.

Take tonight, for example. James has been saying for ages that he wants to, carefully, introduce Harry to opera. Harry has never particularly cared for it before, but he’s more than willing to admit that a lot of this is to do with the fact that he’s never had the chance to learn how to appreciate it. James’s wallet has been burning a hole in his pocket for too long and so they have spent the day shopping, the afternoon eating and drinking, and returned to their room for separate showers in time to make the opening night of whatever is playing in the city’s main theatre.

“I’ll ease you in gently,” James tells him as they walk up to the box office, hand in hand. “You probably won’t recognise any of the songs, but this opera is sung in English, so it should be easy to follow. And I’ll be right here to answer any questions you have.”

“You really want me to like this, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. But you can be honest with me if you don’t. I just think you should have the chance to see some of the best examples of the genre before you write it off entirely,” James says with a small kiss behind Harry’s ear which makes him melt even more towards his lover.

They spend the rest of the evening like that, entwined together, Harry’s hand in James’s back pocket to make sure that everyone in the foyer knows exactly who James belongs to. By the time they take their seats in their private box, Harry is just about ready to climb onto James’s chair with him. He restrains himself, but only because it’s important to James that he at least try to appreciate the opera.

He gives up trying halfway into the first act.

Somehow (and Harry has no idea, really!) his hand has found its way to James’s lap, toying, ever-so-gently with the button fly of his cashmere suit. James doesn’t acknowledge him, but after five minute of teasing and a substantial tightening of said trousers James strokes his own hand up Harry’s arm and asks, “Are you bored, my darling?”

Harry hums noncommittedly, “I can think of ways to entertain myself. You sit back and listen to the music,” he replies, finally slipping the buttons free. He briefly casts his eyes over the auditorium before deciding that, yes, this very much is a private box and whatever he does it will just be for him and James.

He sinks to his knees. James is watching him intently, but Harry meant it when he said that he wanted him to fully experience the production, so he twitches his head back to the stage to remind him. Harry’s knees are quite comfortable on the plush carpet and he’s in no hurry. This isn’t so much about getting James off quickly but about amplifying his pleasure by combining something James enjoys with something that Harry absolutely loves to do too.

He shuffles in closer so that James’s knees are by his ears and he can reach out and wrap his mouth around the newly glistening head of James’s cock without straining his neck. The taste is bitter, it reminds Harry of a gin and tonic, and he swallows it down eagerly, chasing the taste all the way down James’s impressively sized cock. When he looks back up, James is still watching the opera, as instructed, though there is a blush forming on his neck.

Harry takes it as a sign of encouragement and goes back to his job of blowing James. Soon he has taken the first half of him into his mouth where he spends a pleasant few moments experimenting with all the different ways that he can move his tongue against the thick vein that lies on the underside of James’s cock. The theatre seat creeks as James grips on to the armrests and Harry risks a quiet moan to let James know just how much he relishes this.

He takes him to the root, relaxing his throat in a way that he knows makes James’s toes curl in pleasure. He’s sucking in earnest now, trying to extract as much pleasure from James as he physically can. It has exactly the effect that he wants it to; James finally stops resisting and threads his hands into Harry’s hair to hold him gently in place. He lavishes greedy attention all over James’s skin, letting the older man guide him to where ever he wants him unbothered by the way his own underwear is growing stickier by the minute.    

There is a sudden swell to the music. Harry hears a crashing like drums in his head though it could just be the blood rushing there as James finally gives in to his desire and cums. He swallows what he can, the rest of it landing on his chin. He leaves it there, so that as the lights in the auditorium slowly rise for the interval James can see exactly what a mess he has made of him.

As James’s eyes refocus from their pleasured haze he smiles at the sight of Harry on his knees, dishevelled, cum-smeared, and looking ecstatically happy. He pulls him up by the arms and straight into his lap where he kisses off the sticky remains all the while humming in contentment like a purring cat.

“Thank you,” James tells him.

“Oh, I enjoyed it just as much as you,” Harry replies with a sharp rock of his hips so that James can feel the evidence pressed up against his thigh.

“How ever will I repay you?” James asks flirtatiously.

“I can think of a few ideas…” Harry tells him. Though it doesn’t seem like he needs any as James has already set about working his hands into the back of Harry’s trousers. Harry continues trying to climb inside James’s suit without actually taking it off, grinding down into James’s lap as they kiss and snog so hard Harry is sure both their lips will be chapped.

“You need to tell me though,” James says between kisses, “what did you think of that last aria?”

Harry can’t help but laugh at the question. “Well, the build-up was slow, but I think it helped create anticipation.” He rocks again against the place where James is still sensitive, causing him to shiver all over his body. “The artist was very talented. Some impressive… ah… equipment… But the best part? Oh… the best part was the climax.”

“Cheeky minx,” James says, fondly, caressing Harry’s hair and pulling him in for yet more kisses.

They leave before the second act, but Harry can honestly say that he did like his time at the opera. He just loved his time in their hotel room more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @brightingales for more Jarry nonsense


End file.
